


Seashell

by SkiesAreBlue



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, I wrote this at 1am, No Plot, Seashells, injury description, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesAreBlue/pseuds/SkiesAreBlue
Summary: “Look! Look how cool this is! Isn’t it amazing? I bought it from a thrift store! Apparently, it’s cursed, but it can’t be, because it isn’t an 0-8-4 plus a 0-8-4 seashell would be really strange right? I should put this in my room!” She practically yelled at everyone in the kitchen.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Seashell

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for death, blood, and injuries.

Today started very unusually for the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and that’s saying something as everything that happens is unusual. Unusual is the new usual. Let’s backtrack first. It started with Daisy running into the base and sliding into the kitchen using her socks. She held a seashell in her hands looking proud of herself.

“Look! Look how cool this is! Isn’t it amazing? I bought it from a thrift store! Apparently, it’s cursed, but it can’t be, because it isn’t an 0-8-4 plus a 0-8-4 seashell would be really strange right? I should put this in my room!” She practically yelled at everyone in the kitchen. 

Jemma, bless her heart, looked skeptical. “Daisy, are you sure you should be running around in socks? You just slip and slide everywhere. Also is it safe to have the seashell in your room? One accidental quake could shatter it into pieces, and what do you mean in cursed?”

“Easy, the person said the last owner of the seashell died by a seashell to the head, how crazy right? Anyways, I gotta go!” She zoomed off sliding around base almost running into random agents. 

“Oh goodness, that girl is going to get herself in trouble.” She sighed going back to her tea.

On the other side of the base Daisy had made it to her room and was looking for a good shelf for the seashell. It was white going to a light pink on the inside and was quite large for a seashell. Heavy, as well. But it looked nice, and Daisy liked collecting hypothetically cursed items. Why wouldn’t she, she was a S.H.I.E.D agent, she was trained to find 0-8-4’s. Also because cursed stuff was usually pretty cool. 

She put it on her top shelf near her desk. Deciding to do some hacking she then sat down opening up her laptop. Powering it on she let out a tired yawn, having stayed up all the last night watching videos instead of sleeping. After doing hacking and upgrades she decided to read, a downtime activity she rarely had time for. The book she wanted was on the same shelf as the seashell, she admired it for a few moments before reaching up to grab the book. 

Grabbing the book set off a chain reaction. The rest of the books fell knocking over the seashell. Before Daisy could register what happened she barely had time to scream before a seashell impaled itself into her head. May had heard the scream and ran in only to hold back a scream as well. There laid Daisy, pale, eyes open, with blood all over her forehead, a seashell stuck all the way into her skull. 

Soon Daisy’s body was laying on a bed in medical, Jemma wearing gloves carefully removing the seashell out of her skull. Everyone was crying and scared. Jemma hadn’t hooked her up to any monitors already knowing Daisy’s state. She winced seeing how far wedged in the seashell was. If only her friend didn’t have a love of cursed objects. The scene was horrifying. You could see through the skull to the brain after cleaning all the blood off the poor girls face. She cried removing her red-stained gloves joining the rest of the team. 

“I’m sorry,” she confessed, “she didn’t have a chance of survival. It had wedged itself through her skull almost reaching her brain. There was nothing I could have done.”

A few days later most of S.H.I.E.D was gathered for the laying to rest of Agent Daisy Johnson, Quake. Not many spoke, all grieving intensely, for everyone liked the high energy agent who could also blast people into walls. It was a closed casket ceremony as no one could bring themselves to see the pale lifeless body of their close friend. Ironically the casket was black with white daisies carved into it. One by one all of the team was called to make a speech. Jemma was first, as she was the last one to see her alive.

Jemma stood there, wiping her tears away for a few moments. “Daisy,” she began, “Daisy was more than a friend or coworker. Daisy was my sister. She was with me through many happy days and many hardships. It scared me to see her lifeless body, remembering the time she was shot by Ian Quinn. I warned her against the seashell, how stupid am I to forget something as simple as a fall risk. If I had, if I had warned her maybe then, she would still be here. She didn’t deserve to die, she didn’t deserve to die the way she did either. It hurt, seeing her, removing a seashell out of the skull of your dead sister isn’t something anyone wants to do. I’m sorry Daisy, I’m sorry you went out this way.”

May was next, being the one who found her. She just stared at the crowd before speaking. “My daughter, not by blood, but by love. She was the one to help me start to recover my old self. She taught me as much as I taught her, if not more. Hearing that horrible scream, seeing her on the floor, I was generally scared, I don’t scare easily. She was laying there, on the floor, blood everywhere. I would never wish the fear or pain I've experienced now or when I saw her. Saying goodbye, saying goodbye is always the hardest. I still can’t bring myself to realize and admit it. She’s gone, it doesn’t feel real. My daughter is Quake for crying out loud, she can’t be dead by a seashell. But it’s real. She’s gone, no more smiles and laughter from her. I hope someday, I can be with her again.”

Soon, one by one, everyone on the team went up giving a speech for her. The next destination was the gravesite. As the casket was lowered into the ground everyone threw flowers in before the dirt was dumped onto it. Jemma slipped away saying she was going back to the base early. 

At the base Jemma grabbed the seashell, she wanted to study it, see if it really was what caused all the deaths. She put it on a shelf on her desk that didn’t have anything on it, so it couldn’t be knocked over. She left for a bit, found herself in Daisy’s room putting on one of her hoodies. It smelt like Daisy and was one of her favorites. She grabbed some tea and went back to her room. She walked into her room but bumped into her desk, the seashell wobbled slightly before falling. The last anyone heard Jemma Simmons was a scream of fear as a seashell embedded itself into her skull.


End file.
